


Good Boy

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Collar, Dom Castiel, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Submissive Dean, dom Cas, handjobs, leash, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in the mood to scene, and Dean is excited to see what his lover has in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukesama/gifts).



Dean felt his heart leap happily when he walked into the kitchen after a long day of work to the sight, not of his husband, but of a nice hot plate of food and an unassuming black strip of leather. Castiel was in the mood to scene tonight, and Dean felt ecstatic. It had been a very long time since they had brought out the collar.

Eagerly, Dean almost snarfed down his dinner, letting out a pleased noise at how the tastes rolled over his tongue. Castiel was a talented cook, that much was for certain, and Dean was privileged enough to eat his cooking almost every night.

Once he finished his dinner, he washed the dishes before stripping off his clothes. He knew that Castiel didn’t like him with even a sock on while they scened, even if Castiel himself was fully clothed. Once that was finished, Dean put the collar around his neck and fastened it in place before going to find his husband.

Castiel was waiting in the bedroom, and he smiled. “Hello there,” he cooed. “How was your day?”

“It was good. Even better now that you’re here.” Dean smiled softly.

Castiel beckoned Dean closer, and Dean happily moved now that he had been given permission, kneeling down in front of his husband.

Castiel smiled. “We’re going to try something new today, is that all right?” He murmured, gently trailing his fingers over the lines of Dean’s strong jaw.

“Yes.” Dean replied, doing his best to keep from nodding excitedly.

Castiel chuckled. “Eager now, aren’t you?” he cooed, and gently bared Dean’s throat. He found the ring at the bottom of the collar, and gently snapped a leash to it. “But no matter how eager you get, you’re still going to be a good boy for me, right?”

Dean nodded. “Yes sir,” he murmured.

“Good. Up on the bed then,” Castiel coaxed Dean onto all fours, gently moving his body until he was presenting that amazing, round ass. Castiel licked his lips at the sight, running his hand over Dean’s back as if he was petting a cat. “So good for me…” he murmured softly, before gently smacking Dean’s ass.

Dean jumped slightly, but kept quiet at the smack, feeling his cock begin to fill out. God, how he loved it when Castiel spanked him.

Castiel smiled. “You like that?” he cooed, petting Dean again. He took hold of the leash and gently shortened it until Dean’s head was tilted back, exposing the freckled, smooth skin of his throat. Castiel gently ran his fingers over the skin, causing Dean to shiver. It had been hard for him to do this, but over time, he had come to trust Castiel fully, knowing that his lover would never do anything to hurt him.

Castiel smiled. “Good boy,” he cooed, smacking Dean’s ass once more. The cheeks were slowly turning pink, and Castiel gave them a few more good smacks. By the end of it, Dean was fully erect, precome beginning to drip from the tip.

“Does that turn you on, sweetheart?” Castiel cooed, gently tugging on the leash.

“Y-yes…” Dean gasped, his cheeks flushed with arousal and bottom lip swollen from where he had bitten it during the spanking.

Castiel gently ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Tell you what. You make me come in that pretty little mouth of yours, and I’ll let you come tonight.” He purred into his lover’s ear, nipping gently at the lobe and coaxing those beautiful noises from the pink lips.

Dean nodded eagerly, and Castiel let him up so they could move off of the bed. Castiel kept the leash firm in his hand, and coaxed Dean down to his knees. He was still fully dressed, and he smiled down at Dean. “No hands.” He murmured.

Dean looked at the slacks that Castiel was wearing, properly buttoned and zipped. It would be a challenge to undo them without the help of his hands, but Dean Winchester wasn’t one to shy from a challenge.

Castiel slid his hand into Dean’s hair and tilted his head back, looking down on him. “Such a pretty sight, you want it, don’t you?” he cooed.

Dean nodded, and started pressing his mouth to the bulge in the black pants, his eyes trained on the blue pair above him. He kept his hands to his own chest, showing Castiel that he could be a very good boy.

Castiel smiled, and let Dean move as he pleased, a hand still in the sandy blonde hair. Dean carefully used his teeth to undo the button and zipper, kissing Castiel through the thin fabric of his briefs.

Castiel let out a soft noise at the feeling, and Dean could taste precome through the cotton. He hummed softly before grabbing the waistband with his teeth, coaxing the underwear down enough that Castiel’s erection was freed. It was red and swollen, and Dean couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. He knew better than to just go for it, so he looked up at Castiel. “Please…please, may I taste you? I’ll be soo good for you, my mouth is so willing…” he begged.

Castiel hummed. “Well, since you asked so nicely, go ahead.” He gave permission.

Dean made a happy noise before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking it eagerly and moaning at the taste of Castiel’s precome. Castiel let out a soft moan at the feeling of Dean’s warm, wet mouth, gently thrusting his hips forwards. Dean took the extra length without complaint, just moaned around it. He started to bob his head, slowly taking more and more before taking him down to the hilt, swallowing around Castiel and loving the pleasured sounds that his husband was making. He swallowed around it once more before starting to bob his head again, making sure to lavish the tip with his tongue.

Castiel felt his orgasm growing closer, but the only sign he gave that he was about to come was to tighten his hand in Dean’s hair. He let out a load groan as it overcame him, and Dean happily swallowed everything Castiel had to give him. He pulled off, looking at Castiel with spit-covered lips and pink cheeks. “Did I do good?” he asked softly.

Castiel smiled and gently pet Dean’s hair. “Very good. You’re such a good boy.”

Dean smiled happily, and waited until Castiel gave him permission to move before getting back on the bed again.

“Good boys get rewards,” Castiel told him, giving him a few more spanks before reaching around to grasp his erection, pumping it slowly. Dean gasped and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him as Castiel attended to his aching cock.

Castiel smiled at the sight, and picked up the pace of his strokes, leaning over to whisper into Dean’s ear. “Are you gonna come for me, sweet boy?” he purred. “Spill all over my hand, let me know how much you love me touching you…”

Dean groaned at his husband’s words, starting to thrust his hips into the tight warmth of Castiel’s hand. “Y-yes…” he moaned.

“Then come for me.” Castiel growled softly, and that was all Dean needed before he cried out, shaking as he came onto the blankets. Castiel was careful, and supported Dean as they both lay down together.

Castiel smiled softly, kissing Dean’s nose. Dean looked beautiful, his lips swollen and parted as he breathed and cheeks flushed pink. “You’re my very good boy.” He murmured, gently petting his hair. “I love you.”

Dean smiled softly, feeling so, so satisfied. “I love you too,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for ukesama, since she's been feeling low lately and craving some bottom Dean. This isn't really set in any of our roleplays, it's just a stand alone. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Uke did draw the art here, you can find her at uke-sama.tumblr.com.


End file.
